1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a construction of an electric current rectifier, and, more particularly, it is concerned with improvement in attachment of a noise-preventing capacitor to be used mainly for an a.c. generator of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawing illustrates embodiments of conventional electric generator of this kind. In these figures of drawing, a rectifier 1 comprises heat dissipating plates 2 and 3 (or heatsink) at the positive (+) side and the negative (-) side, respectively, both being disposed in mutual confrontation; diodes 4 and 5 are respectively provided at the positive (+) side and the negative (-) side of the rectifier. An insulative member 10 is interposed between the heat dissipating plates 2,3. A fitting screw 7 passes through the inner peripheral part of the insulative member 10 and the end of the screw is engaged with the female screw formed in the bracket of an a.c. generator for automotive vehicles to fasten the heat dissipating plates 2,3 and the insulative member 10 together with an output terminal 8 at the positive side, a spacer 11 and a holding plate 12 for holding a noise-preventing capacitor 6.
The noise-preventing capacitor 6 in the conventional electric current rectifying device was in a general construction such that its casing 61 is fixed by the fitting screw 7 and grounded, and a terminal 62 having a lead wire is connected with the output terminal 8 which has been electrically connected with the heat dissipating plate 2 at the positive (+) side of the rectifier 1.
This conventional device, however, uses various sorts of parts such as the casing 61 to be an outer cover for receiving therein a capacitor element 60, the terminal 61, and so on, which have no direct bearing on the operational function of the device, on account of which the device inevitably has a complicated structure, hence a high manufacturing cost.